Cassadee Pope
Cassadee Blake Pope (born August 28, 1989) is an American pop-rock/country singer-songwriter and musician from West Palm Beach, Florida who won season 3 of The Voice USA, mentored by Blake Shelton. She is the first woman and, at age 23, was the youngest contestant ever to win the show until Sawyer Fredericks won season 8 at age 16. Background Before trying out for the show, Pope was the lead singer of a band called Hey Monday, which had released one album and three EPs and even toured with bands such as Fall Out Boy. In December 2011, the band went on hiatus, which allowed Pope to embark on a solo career. She released a self-titled acoustic EP in May 2012 and even toured to promote it. The Voice USA Pope decided to try out for the show where she wowed the judges with her rendition of the Natalie Imbruglia song "Torn", which got all four to turn their chairs around. Despite her pop-rock background, she chose Blake Shelton to be her mentor. However, Pope's audition was considered controverisal by some because of her past experience as the lead singer of Hey Monday with some claiming that she had an unfair advantage because of that. That didn't stop her, however, from progressing through the competition where she continued to impress with her beautiful voice and her willingness to take on different songs ranging from "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson to "Payphone" by Maroon 5. It was her take on the Miranda Lambert song "Over You", which had been co-written by Blake Shelton, that many feel may have put Pope on the path to victory. She then took on other country songs such as "Stupid Boy" by Keith Urban and "Stand" by Rascal Flatts, which earned her high praise. Pope won The Voice USA on December 18, 2012, beating out fellow Team Blake member Terry McDermott. Her first single is a cover of the Faith Hill song "Cry". Post The Voice After her win, Pope signed a deal with Republic Nashville Records. Her first album, Frame By Frame, was released on October 8, 2013. The album debuted at number 9 on the Billboard 200 and number 1 on the Top Country Albums chart, selling 44,856 copies in its first week, making her the first Voice alum with a top 10 album. It has since sold 181,000 copies. Pope got to perform the song "Stand" on NBC's New Year's show, hosted by Carson Daly. She even got to perform at the first annual Trump Invitational hosted by Donald Trump in her hometown of West Palm Beach, Florida. "Wasting All These Tears" Her first original single, "Wasting All These Tears, was released on June 4, 2013, the same day that she performed it on The Voice. She also performed the song at the CMT Music Awards on June 5, 2013. The song debuted at number 7 on the Hot Country Songs chart, number 37 on the Billboard Hot 100, and number 10 on the Digital Songs chart with 125,000 copies sold in its first week. The song's music video premiered on CMT on July 17, 2013. The video earned Pope a CMT Music Award for Best Breakthrough Video in 2014. The song has gone platnuim, having sold over 1 million copies, making Pope the first country singer to acheive that feat since Taylor Swift in 2006. Promo singles Pope has since released three promotional singles- "You Hear A Song" on August 13, 2013, "11" on August 27, 2013, and "Good Times" on September 10, 2013. Her official second single is "I Wish I Could Break Your Heart". The song peaked at number 35 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart, making it Pope's second top 40 country hit, and number 34 on the Hot Country Airplay chart. Record deal and tours Pope announced that she had signed a deal with Republic Nashville Records on January 17, 2013. She, along with The Band Perry, opened for Rascal Flatts on their summer 2013 tour, which kicked off on May 31, 2013 in Wantagh, New York. Pope recently toured with singer Dean Brody in Canada from January to February 2014. She later opened for country superstar Tim McGraw on his summer 2014 tour. She was even featured on the Motley Crue tribute album Nashville Outlaws: A Tribute to Motley Crue where she covered "The Animal in Me". Television In addition to working on her music, Pope appeared in a documentary-style TV show on CMT called Cassadee Pope: Frame By Frame. The show focused on Pope's attempts to make her mark in the music industry after her Voice victory. The show debuted on CMT on October 4, 2013. New single On July 16, 2015, Pope announced on Twitter that her new single, "I Am Invincible", would be released on July 24, 2015. The single gained notice when it hit number 4 on the Billboard Twitter Real-Time chart and number 47 on the Billboard Hot Country Digital songs chart. Her duet with country star Chris Young, "Think of You, which is off of his 2015 album, I'm Comin' Over, was released on January 25, 2016 and peaked at number 22 on the BIllboard Hot Country Songs chart. Her second EP, Summer, was released on June 3, 2016. Personal Life Pope has been dating All Time Low drummer Rian Dawson since 2010. They announced their engagement on Instagram on February 10, 2017. Official Account * Cassadee Pope Twitter * Cassadee Pope Facebook * Cassadee Pope Instagram * Cassadee Pope Insstar.com * Cassadee Pope Instagweb.com * Cassadee Pope Buzzcent.com * Cassadee Pope Insstars.com * Cassadee Pope Photostags.com Links https://twitter.com/CassadeePope Discography Albums: * Frame By Frame (2013) EPs: * Cassadee Pope ''(2012) * ''Summer ''(2016) '''Singles:' * "Cry" (2012) * "I Am Invincible" (2015) * "Think of You" (duet with Chris Young) (2016) Category:Winners Category:Mentored by Blake Shelton Category:Season 3 Category:Team Blake